A Tail to Tell on the Highways of Hell
by Shadow26
Summary: A small SUV, only a country western radio station, and a 3 day drive w/ the 5 ronins and a very large cramed "cat" .... oh word this will be fun
1. Hitting the road and getting cold

A tail to tell on the highways of hell  
  
(Episode 001:Hitting the road and getting cold)  
  
Florida-1:00 A.M_  
  
Sage! Wake Rowen up we' re going to leave soon! -Ryo shouted Ya ya ok -Sage shouted back  
  
Hay I finished breakfast *big smile*- Cye told Ryo  
  
  
  
  
  
(Kento suddenly appears)  
  
uhhhhhh, I, I, I'm so hungry, *drool**drool* and big bags under eyes.  
  
ALLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE! Take this, monster! BAM!- Cye yells  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryo-*sweatdrop* uhhh Cye I think that was Kento.  
  
Cye- Huu, o wopsie, sorry Kento, hea hea.  
  
(Kento's unconscious body falls to ground)  
  
  
  
  
  
(Sage walks down the steps)  
  
Ryo- I thought I asked you to wake Rowen up.  
  
Sage- you did, and I'm about to.  
  
(Steps over Kento's unconscious body)  
  
(Walks into kitchen and then out with a glass of *ice water*)  
  
Roy and Cye*quick glances*  
  
. Crickets.*chirp*.*chirp*.*chirp*  
  
~2 minutes later~  
  
  
  
  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
  
  
  
  
*Slam* patter* patter*.Sage comes running down the steps, leaps over Kento (still unconscious), I woke im up!  
  
*Slam* patter *patter *slam* patter* patter* (Rowen comes running down the stairs) Just wait till I get my hands on you Sage! (Turns corner and trips over Kento's still unconscious body)  
  
Ryo and Cye-*sweatdrop*  
  
Ryo- uhhh Rowen, you. ok? (Sage peeps head around corner) Sage- giggle, Rowen are you, giggle, ok giggle? (Walks over to Rowen) Sage- Rowen, ok I'm sorry it was just a joke. Hea hea hea (Rowen opens eyes and leaps at Sage and before he knew it they were both on the ground wrestling. Cye and Ryo- *sweatdrop* Cye- so Ryo I made eggs, bacon, toast, there's cereal, and orange juice, so what do you want? Ryo lots o food I wan. FOOODDDDDD!? (Kento suddenly appears) Kento-*scarf, scarf* Ryo- your eating everything! Stop it, hay that's mine, ok you asked for it! Thwack, Bang, Pow. ~ 30 minutes later~ (Sage and Rowen are bruised and unconscious on the floor, Kento is also unconscious on the floor with a big bump on his head, and Ryo and Cye were finished eating and were filling large cups with ice-cold water. Sage, Rowen, Kento- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Ryo- time to get going sleeping beauties. Sage, Rowen, and Kento-mumblemumblemummummumble ~after the 3 were changed they left the hotel and headed off to the next hotel in Louisiana that allows pets~  
  
Note~ The fun all starts next chapter when all o the Ronin boys + a *very large cat* in one SUV with only one radio station (country) and an upside- down map all go on a state road trip from Florida to Louisiana to Texas ^_^*.  
  
(Loud voice of announcer and corny music start up.)  
  
Stay tuned for the next exciting episode  
  
(Episode oo2: A country song sing along.) Of A Tail to Tell on the Highways of Hell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Ronin Warriors but I do own some of the upcoming characters and some o them are real. ^_^' 


	2. A country song sing along!

A tail to tell on the highways of hell  
  
(Episode 002: A Country Song Sing Along)  
  
~ 1 hour has been spent in the vary crowded SUV~  
  
Ryo- wow its beautiful out here! Sage- Yes Cye- lets put on the radio please, I can't stand Kento's whining any more! Sage-fine, that's most likely a good idea. (Switch).country 106.5 (switch).(switch).(switch) THIS IS THE ONLY CANNAL!!!!  
  
Ryo-No Way Rowen- I don't think it's so bad. Kento- I'm hungry. Rowen- "well the devil came down to Georgia looken to steel some". Cye-do you have to sing with it Rowen? Rowen- no why? Kento- I'm hungry Rowen- shut up Kento Sage- please, why don't you all shut up and read me the directions off the map Kento, I'm trying to drive! Kento- ya ya, turn right up here at inter state 15 then.Oh uoooooooooo can we stop at the Burger King, or KFC. please! Ryo-Fine with me Cye-Ok, if it will stop your wining Kento. Rowen-I gotta go real bad, so can we please? Sage- Fine. ~ 10 minutes later~ (At Berger King) Lady at cash register- Hello my I take your order? Kento- you can take my order any time sweat heart! Every one-*sweatdrop* Lady at cash register- ok really may I take your order? (Sage pulls Kento back and walks up to the front) Sage- don't mind my friend he's. got problems. Kento- (blush) no I don't Sage! Cye- I'll have. a chicken sandwich. Ryo- A whopper for me with extra tomatoes please. Rowen- cheeseburger with a small fry. (Cye and Rowen walk to bathroom) Kento- ok I'll have. a 8 piece chicken tender, a fish sandwich, 2 large fries, onion rings, and a large sprite. (Sweatdrop) Ryo- I hope you know your paying for this. Kento- in that case. give me 2 orders of o-rings! (Anime fall) Sage- I guess I will just have a hamburger please, and your phone number!  
  
Lady at cash register- ok that will be.  
  
(Cye and Rowen come back)  
  
Ryo- oh and 4 of the biggest beef burgers u got! (4 white blaze)  
  
Lady at cash register- oh you have a cat let me see.  
  
Sage- ahhhh miss you don't wanna see this. ahhh.cat. he's kinda big.  
  
Lady at cash register- nonsense! I wanna see. Ryo- ok  
  
(Ryo walks out to the SUV)  
  
Cye- please don't scream when you see White Blaze, please!  
  
(Manager walks out)  
  
(Ryo walks in with White Blaze)  
  
Lady at cash register- Wow a tiger!  
  
Manager- Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
(Every one covers ears)  
  
Lady at cash register- THANK YOU AND COME AGAIN!  
  
Sage- THANK YOU HAVE A NICE DAY!  
  
Manager- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee * Droop * Ryo- Oh no she fainted! Kento- at least she shut up now! (Sage and lady at cash register and still talking) Rowen- come on before the police get here! Ryo- Ya Sage stop flirting and lets go! Sage and lady at cash register- *blush* Lady at cash register- bye Sage! Sage- Bye Kayo! Rowen- so Kento what are you eating? Cye- ya, what things are you eating? Kento- *smirk* oh Cye, I'm eating a fish sandwich. Rowen, Sage, Ryo- oh no. Cye-Noooooooooooooooooooo why, that poor little fish never did any thing to you! Kento- (takes a bite) muuuuuuuuu, want a bite? Cye- ahhhhhhhhh *faint* Sage, Rowen, Ryo- not again! Kento- haaa let him sleep.  
  
White Blaze- gerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Ryo- here White Blaze. (Sage starts up the SUV again) (Radio goes on) Kento didn't we here this song already today? Ryo- ya Rowen-Well the devil came down to Georgia one-day looken to steel some souls away. Sage- SHUT UP ROWEN!!!!  
  
Sage-Hay there's a sign! Sign~ WELCOM TO NORTH CARALINA Sage- NORTH CARALINA!? Cye- (still unconscious) Ryo- Snoooooor Rowen-duuuduuudooodudoo  
  
Kento-woops. I think this map is upside down!  
  
Sage-errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Sage-UPSIDE DOWN!?  
  
  
  
  
  
~a couple hours later~  
  
(Kento is now unconscious, Cye is also unconscious, Rowen was forced to stop singing, and Ryo is giving directions, *sweatdrop*, they made a straight cut trough the other states to Louisiana and have just checked into the hotel.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Now.that was fun, a warning in advance, episode 3 is gonna be strange when a bad case of road rage gets worse when the war lords all in a SUV decides they wanna race.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Corny music and the announcer starts up)  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for episode 3  
  
(Episode 3: The bumper car barrage) of  
  
A Tail to Tell on the Highways of Hell 


End file.
